Die Massage zum Glück
by Engelchen21
Summary: Eine etwas ältere Geschichte von mir, aber ich wollte sie euch nicht vorenthalten :) Bei einer Massage kommen sich Yuna und Tidus näher und haben ihr erstes Mal zusammen.


Nach einem harten Kampf machte die Truppe aus Tidus, Yuna ,Lulu ,Rikku ,Auron und Kimahri eine Rast in einer Wirtschaft.  
Als es schon auf Mitternacht zuging zogen sie sich in ihre Zimmer zurück nur Tidus und Yuna gingen zusammen in Tidu's Zimmer.  
Yuna stellte sich ans Fenster und betrachtete die Sterne als er sich zu ihr gesellte fragte sie: „Wann wird endlich wieder Frieden in Spira herrschen?"  
„Tja das wenn ich wüsste. Zeit wird es aber die Menschen haben Frieden verdient." Sagte er und rieb sich seinen verspannten Nacken.  
„Soll ich ihn dir massieren?"  
„Kannst du das?" fragte er.  
„Nun ich kann's versuchen."  
Tidus schaute nicht ganz geheuer aber willigte ein.  
„Zieh dein Oberteil aus und leg dich auf den Bauch.." sagte Yuna und ging schon mal zum Bett.  
Nachdem er sich hingelegt hatte stieg sie auf seinen unteren Teil seines Rücken und begann von oben her sanft seine verspannten Muskeln zu massieren.  
„Hm das machst du gut."  
„Oh wirklich da bin ich aber froh." Sagte sie lächelnd.  
Es bereitete ihr Freude ihm Helfen zu können wo sie doch eigentlich mehr oder weniger nur eine Last für alle war.  
Tidus ließ sich zwar nichts anmerken doch ihre Bewegungen und damit meinte er nicht nur ihre Hände erregten ihn ziemlich und er musste sich zurückhalten um nicht über sie herzufallen, jedoch als sie mit ihren Brüsten seinen Rücken berührte als sie seine Schultern und Arme massierte hielt er es nicht mehr länger aus. Er schaffte es irgendwie sich auf den Rücken zu drehen und schaute in das verwirrte Gesicht von Yuna.  
„Was hast du? Hab ich dir wehgetan?" fragte sie besorgt.  
„Nein." Sagte er und drückte sich vom Bett ab und gab ihr einen Kuss.  
Sie erwiderte ihn leidenschaftlich und Tidus drückte sie sanft mit dem Rücken aufs Bett.  
Als er zu ihrem Hals wanderte und sie küsste fragte sie:" Tidus was hast du vor?"  
Tidus lächelte nur und machte sich wieder an ihrem Hals zu schaffen danach rutschte er weiter runter. Er knetete sanft ihre Brüste und entlockte ihr ein leises Stöhnen.  
Er zog ihr Oberteil aus und leckte an ihren hart gewordenen Brustwarzen was sie noch verrückter machte da sie so etwas noch nie erlebt hatte. Ihr Vater hat keinen Mann sie rangelassen. Sie strich ihm durchs Haar und genoss seine Liebkosungen.  
Tidus strich mit seinen Händen über ihren Körper und streichelte ihren Kitzler. Als er dies tat kam ein lauteres Stöhnen aus Yuna's Mund. Als er merkte, dass es ihr gefiel bewegte er seine Hand in alle möglichen Richtungen und entlockte ihr mehr und mehr lustvolle Aufschreie.  
„Oh Tidus."  
Er zog sie komplett aus und begann ihren ganzen Körper zu liebkosen. Sie streichelte währenddessen seinen Körper und begann nach einiger Zeit auch ihn auszuziehen.  
Er hörte mit den Liebkosungen auf und küsste sie wilder und wilder. Dann wollte er sich breit machen in sie einzudringen doch sie hielt ihn auf.  
„Tidus ich hab noch nie..."  
„Hast du Angst?"  
„Einwenig schon." Sagte sie unsicher.  
„Brauchst du nicht glaub mir es ist wunderschön und vertreibt Kummer und Sorgen."  
Sie vertraute ihm und war einverstanden.  
Sie spürte nur einen leichten Stich doch als er sich erst leicht dann heftiger in ihr bewegte fühlte sie ein wohltuendes Kribbeln was sie alles um sie herum vergessen lies.  
Nachdem Tidus einige Male gestoßen hatte passte sie sich seinem Rhythmus an und ließen ihrer Lust freien lauf. Nach einer Weile drehte sie Tidus auf den Rücken und begann zu reiten. Er betrachtete ihren schönen Körper und legte seine Hände um ihre Taille und drückte sie etwas tiefer an sich wobei er tiefer in sie eindrang. Yuna stöhnte entzückt auf und begann schneller zu reiten. Er umfasste ihr Brüste und begann sie zu kneten und zu streicheln. Tidus ließ sich verwöhnen doch nach einer Weile wollte er selbst wieder Hand anlegen und brachte Yuna in den Vierfüßler und nahm sie von hinten. Er umfasste ihr Taille und führte sie bei jedem Stoß tief in sich rein. Yuna schien es zu gefallen da sie bei jedem Stoß freudig aufschrie. Als sie ihm verriet, dass sie gleich kommen würde hörte er auf, drehte sie auf den Rücken und sagte ihr, dass er sie nicht so schnell kommen lies denn er habe noch viel mit ihr vor. Als er das gesagt hatte drang er wieder in sie ein und brachte sie wieder halb um den Verstand. Sie schlang ihre Beine um seinen Rücken und stieß ihm entgegen was das Feuer in ihnen noch mehr entfachte. Sie waren schon fix und fertig als Tidus sich entschloss sie kommen zu lassen doch auch sie hatte die gleiche Idee und so erlebten beide einen wunderschönen Orgasmus. Danach legte sich Yuna auf seine Brust und dankte ihm lächelnd für die kleine Ablenkung wobei Tidus grinsen musste. Glücklich schliefen sie ein.

Ende


End file.
